1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As of recent, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus in the field of digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, provided with a so-called electronic viewfinder function wherein a photography image relating to a subject to be imaged before actual photographing (also called (live view image) is displayed on a liquid crystal display. Imaging apparatuses having such an electronic viewfinder function are provided with an imaging device different from the imaging device used for the main photography image within the optical viewfinder, and acquire a subject image formed on a focusing plate, which is dynamically displayed on the liquid crystal display. With an optical viewfinder, layout lines indicating distance measurement range and/or photometry range or the like are superimposed, so with the above imaging apparatus, the layout lines are displayed on the liquid crystal monitor along with the subject image.
However, having such layout lines displayed on the live view image deteriorates the ability of the photographer (also referred to as “user”) to visually recognize the subject image, and the user may find the presence of the layout lines irritating.
Now, there has been proposed a technique wherein correction data corresponding to the spectral transmissivity of the layout lines is provided beforehand, and the image portions of the layout lines are erased based on this correction data (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-311126)
Also, there has been proposed a technique wherein a first display mode, in which the layout lines can be seen, and a second display mode, in which the layout lines can be erased, are selectable, and in the event of the second display mode being selected, the layout lines are erased from the photographed image and the photographed image is displayed on the monitor with the layout lines erased (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-296584).